Elite Fighters of the Underworld
by SSN
Summary: 6 fighters from Hell come to Earth. While this is happening, Koenma finds out he has a long-lost sister. Could she be one of the fighters? Don't forget to R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Ah, summer. For those in America, it means children and teenagers get to kick back after 9 months of torture. In Japan, it means children and teenagers are in school and meeting friends.  
But for Yusuke Urameshi, this means more work.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were on their way to Reikai. Botan took them on the Spirit Bus, a good source of transportation for the spirit detectives.  
"Botan, what kind of mission does Koenma want us to do?" Kuwabara asked politly.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Botan answered.  
"Then what use are you?" Hiei grumbled.  
Botan ignored Hiei's comment.  
"Good, we're here," Kurama said, eager to break the tension.  
The bus stopped in front of Koenma's palace. The five people entered the castle and walked up to the Reikai Prince's headquarters. Ogre allowed them in and Yusuke saw the toddler under intense stress, stamping papers, answeing phone calls. How does he put up with this crap everyday? Yusuke thought.  
Koenma finally looked up at the five characters staring at him.  
"Ah yes, Yusuke."  
Koenma cleared his throat.  
"Recently there has been 6 demons that came from Hell to Earth. The identities are...."  
Here the pictures of the 6 fighters came up on the T.V.  
"Milez-"  
There was a picture of a black-haired gothic-looking demon.  
"Zeek-"  
There was a demon with shoulder-length black hair and bright purple eyes wearing red lipstick.  
"Fi-"  
There was no picture of Fi and the words Picture Unavailable appeared in kanji.  
"Daimion-"  
A brown-haired demon with a face like a skull showed.  
"Silen-"  
A girl with long, curly black hair appeared.  
"And Raven-"  
The picture of a rust-colored-haired with thin, long fingers appeared.  
"You must fight these 6 people and seal them back into the Underworld," Koenma finished.  
"Hold on a minute," Hiei interrupted. "How can we fight these demons if they were trained to fight in Hell?"  
"These fighters arn't very strong, actually," Koenma explained. "Milez and Zeek are the weakest ones. The strong ones are Daimion, Silen, and Raven."  
"What about Fi?" Yusuke asked. "Is she strong?"  
"I wasn't able to get information about Fi, besides the fact that she's a girl," Koenma replied.  
"Well that's good news to us," Hiei commented sardonically.  
"On the contrary, Hiei, it is news, I found out before you came here that one of those fighters is my sister."  
"WHAT?" the Reikai tentei blurted out.  
"But who will be here if your with us?" Kurama asked the prince.  
"Uh...." Koenma looked around. "Ogre will be here."  
"Me, sir?" asked the nervous Ogre.  
"Yes, you," Koenma answered rudly.  
The Ogre looked as though he had been struck in the face but Koenma ignored him.  
"I better get a human form," Koenma told himself.  
He transformed into his adult form and took out his passifier. The Jr. on his forehead disappeared and his Reikai clothes changed into a school uniform.  
"How do I look?" Koenma asked the stunned detectives.  
"More idiotuc than I imagined," grumbled Hiei.  
  
Author's note: The reason why you couldn't see Fi's picture is because of...something. Anyway, that won't be resolved until later. By the way, Koenma's school uniform is like Haruka's from Sailormoon S just without the jacket. Don't ask me why, I just like it that way. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Anime Designer Takes A Permanent Retirement  
  
On Thursday, October 4, Mr. Akamatsu, one of the most legendary anime designers, was found dead at the age of 44. He suffered a severe blow to the head, was dragged outside, and was gagged with pork rinds.  
Mrs. Akamatsu was unavailable for comment last night, but died later after being found gagged with pop tarts.  
  
"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment," said Silen reading the newspaper article outloud.  
"You can say that again," replied Raven, for it was she who was responsible for the deaths.  
"The neighbors are beginning to suspect," warned Fi, glancing out the the window.  
"Then we'll drop them too," commented Milez, making sword maneuvers in the air.  
"Milez, shut the hell up," Fi said from under her hood. "We're not here to kill pathetic humans, we're here for revenge."  
"If we are, then why don't we just go to Reikai now and-"  
"Because we need to plan this first!"Fi shouted. "I seriously doubt we can't just waltz right into Reikai without getting our asses killed."  
"She does have a point," Raven said.  
Fi sighed.  
A loud knocking suddenly came from the front door. Fi jumped in surprise of the loud noise.  
"Who in the hell is that?" she shouted.  
There were sounds of struggle that came from the living room and Zeek and Damion came in with a a young woman in her late 20s.  
"Look what we have here, Fi," Zeek said, grinning malicously at the woman.  
"Shall we take her to the basement," Silen suggested.  
"No," Fi said, looking at the woman. "I have a better idea."  
Fi lifted her took her hood down and the woman screamed.  
"Monster!" she barked, pointing a shaking finger at Fi.  
Fi put her hood back on.  
"It is true, my complection isn't what it used to be," she said in mock pity. "And unfortanatly for you, dear, yours won't be either."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, short chapter, I know, but it's better than nothing. The reason why the girl was screaming will be solved later. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Warning! This chapter contains gory violence...you must be 17 or older or extremly mature to read this. Oh, I forgot to say that in Chapter 2, the anime designer is a character I made up so DON'T sue me!  
  
The Reikai Tentei and Koenma were at Yusuke's. Atsuka was out drinking, as usual, so the boys were alone. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were watching T.V, Kurama was reading, and Hiei ignored them all.  
"Alright, show's on," Kuwabara said as he turned on MTV. (Author's Note: I don't know if there's MTV in Japan, but there is now lol)  
Hiei curled his lipand turned to the window. His eyes fell on a curly- haired girl carrying a black handbag. The bag was stuffed from what Hiei could see.  
What is that girl up to, Hiei thought.  
His thougts were interrupted by the sound of the T.V.  
"Hey, what happened?" Yusuke asked as the T.V switched to a news broadcast.  
"We interrupt this program for an important announcement. Masamune Makoto, a neighbor to Akamatsu Keitaro, was found dead at her house. Authorities say there were sharp metal objects jammed in her mouth...."  
"That's the second murder there since last night," Kurama commented.  
"Police have investigated the neighborhood for suspects. If you have any information concerning the murders, e-mail us at jnn.newsupdate.com (Author's Note: JNN stands for Japanese News Network. I don't know if there really is one but if there is then I sure as hell don't own it :P)  
"Wow, two murders on the same street," Kuwabara said as he turned the T.V off.  
"Sounds suspicous," said Koenma.  
"Yes, the kind of thing a demon would do," Kurama agreed.  
"Yeah," said Yusuke. "What do you think about this Hiei? Hiei?"  
Hiei turned away from the window and turned irritably to Yusuke.  
"What's so intresting out there?" Yusuke asked.  
"Nothing," grumbled Hiei.  
  
Silen ran to the house carrying the sack.She pulled out many weapons such as a chainsaw, a metal wire, and a couple of swords.  
"Good," said Fi from under her hood. "The human is in the basement, ready to be tested."  
She pulled out a large sewing needle from under her pocket and a ball of thick, hard thread.  
"Ghume has him occupied," Fi hissed from under her hood. "So he might need these."  
Fi walked down the stairwell that led to the basement. She saw a middle-aged man getting beaten by a weak bat demon. Fi paralyzed it with a black blast from her finger.  
"I am dreadfully sorry," Fi mocked. "Ghume gets carried away sometimes."  
She picked the man up by his collar.  
"Those are some nasty scars," Fi commented as she dragged the poor man to a metal counter. She slammed him down on it.  
"Don't worry though, I'll make it better...."  
She put the wire-like thread in the sewing needle.  
"You're going to feel an extreme amount of pain," Fi promised.  
She stuck the needle in the man's skin and actually sewed his skin back together.The man tried to scream but blood filled his mouth from his injuries. Tears fell down his face.  
"There's no need to cry," said Fi gleefully.  
She took off his shirt and sewed what little skin there was on back. Blood ran down Fi's hand from the man's injuries. The man coughed up blood and retched on the floor.  
"Yes...it hurts doesn't it," said Fi unemotionally. She picked up the man by his hair and threw him on the counter. She jammed the needle into his back and shoulders and the man made muffled screams. Fi winced at the high-pitched sound and shoved the man's face into the counter.  
Silence.  
Fi stood back and admired her work. She chuckled evilly.  
"This is what happens when your wife snoops in our house," she said to the dead man.  
  
Author's Note: Now that is what you'll expect when you read the battle scenes. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Yusuke gets to fight one of the girls o.O 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
Around third period, Yusuke had an uncommon ambition to take math class. He sat at his desk near the window and ignored all the dirty looks his classmates gave him. When the techer came in, everyone was in there seats, still leering at the green-clad teenager. Since Yusuke didn't have his math book with him he borrowed one from the teacher. As he walked back to his desk and glanced out the window and saw a brunette girl wearing a black bracelet. There's something familiar about her, Yusuke thought. Then he remembered the picture of a girl when he was at Reikai.  
Yusuke's eyes widened. She's one of the fighters....  
Yusuke checked to see if the teacher was watching him and dashed out he door, dropping his math book on the way. He ran to the school enternce and found Raven carrying a black and blue bookbag. The demon was Yusuke and pulled out a dagger from her side.  
"You must be Raven...." Yusuke said, eyeing the knife carefully.  
"And you must be a spirit detective," the demon said, walking to Yusuke. She held the knife to his neck.  
"Tell me your name!" she demanded.  
"Yusuke Urameshi," he replied.  
Yusuke wanted to smack the dagger out of the demon's hand, but he continued to look her in the eye.  
The cat demon raised the knife under Yusuke's nose so that the flat side was touching his lips.  
"Yusuke...." she repeated. "I wonder if you're a good fighter."  
Yusuke pointed his index finger to the ground, ready to use his Spirit Gun.  
"By the way," the she-demon told Yusuke slyly. "My name isn't Raven. It's Neiku."  
She put the knife away, slung the bookbag over her shoulder and walked away. Yusuke stared at her for a moment and walked back to school. As he walked he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned around. Neiku stood there, pointing her index finger at Yusuke.  
"I sensed your spirit energy," she said, putting her hand down.  
"What, you want to fight?" Yusuke asked her. "I don't have time for you."  
Neiku reached into her bag and pulled out a meteal baseball bat.  
"If you refuse, I kill you."  
Alright then.  
"Fine,I'll fight you."  
Neiku smirked. She charged her ki into the baseball bat so that it cackled with electricity. She walked menecingly to Yusuke, the electrified bat in hand. Neiku raised the bat over her head. Before she could bash Yusuke, the spirit detective punched her hard in the face. The ki in the bat faded slightly as Neiku rubbed her jaw. Neiku glared.  
"You'll pay for that one, brat," she grumbled.  
Yusuke looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
A white blast from Yusuke's fingers hit Neiku, or almost did. The cat- demon dodged the attack so the ki hit the bat. The bat bent in an unusual way so that it was impossible for Neiku to kill Yusuke with it.  
"You bastard!" Neiku screamed.  
Yusuke walked to Neiku and pointed his index finger to her chest.  
"Run...." he whispered.  
Neiku smacked his hand away.  
"We'll meet again," she said.  
She picked up her bookbag and stalked off.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so this one isn't as gory as the last chapter, but it's still good right? I kinda made Yusuke act more like Hiei, but oh well. Don't forget to R & R. 


End file.
